Cyberdramon
Cyberdramon L |g1=Dramon-type |s1=Cyberdramon (2010 anime) |s2=Cyberdramon X }} Cyberdramon is a Cyborg Digimon. It is a Dragon Man-species Digimon whose body is clad in a unique rubber armor, with which it can endure any attack. When Virus Digimon break out on the Computer Network, it suddenly appears out of nowhere and annihilates them all. However, it is a lone warrior that is not affiliated with the group of justice, the "Virus Busters", and its true colors are shrouded in mystery. As for its unique rubber armor, not only does it have excellent defensive ability, but it also has a feature it unleashes that amplifies its offensive ability. Attacks *'Desolation Claw'This attack retains its original name of "Erase Claw"" in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, Digimon World Championship, and Digimon Battle. (Erase Claw): Produces a super-oscillatory wave from both of its arms that destroys configuration data, completely erasing each of the opponents in the surrounding space without leaving behind a single scrap of data. *'Cyber Nail': An attack using sharp claws. Design Cyberdramon is a Cyborg Digimon of Dragon Man lineage who is clad in a special eraser-made armor. Etymologies ;Cyberdramon (サイバードラモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *(En:) . *Dra. From Dramon-type. Fiction Digimon Tamers Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Digimon World DS Cyberdramon digivolves from Minotarumon if above Lv 40 and Dragon Exp 2500, and can digivolve into Ghoulmon (Virus). Cyberdramon also appears at the Lava River. One Cyberdramon is a partner of a Gold Tamer, Yuji, who fends your character off from the bad MegaKabuterimon (Red) and Dragomon in Training Peak. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Cyberdramon is #222, and is an Ultimate-level, Attacker-class, Dragon-species Digimon with a resistance to the Fire element and weakness to the Water element. Its basic stats are 228 HP, 241 MP, 141 Attack, 124 Defense, 78 Spirit, 110 Speed, and 49 Aptitude. It possesses the Speed 4, Protect 4, and Critical 3 traits. It dwells in the Access Glacier. Cyberdramon digivolves from Dinohyumon and can digivolve to Justimon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Cyberdramon, your Digimon must be at least level 38, with 3800 Machine experience and 195 attack. Cyberdramon can DNA digivolve to Goldramon with MagnaAngemon, or to QueenChessmon with or Crescemon. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Cyberdramon is #145, and is an Ultimate level, Attacker-class, Dragon-species Digimon with a resistance to the Holy and Earth elements, and a weakness to the Dark and Thunder elements. It possesses the Confusion Guard, Paralysis Guard, and High Critical traits, and has the special skill Dig. It dwells in Grabo Central. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for Justimon. Cyberdramon digivolves from Strikedramon and can digivolve into Justimon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Cyberdramon, your Digimon must be at least level 29 with 130 attack and 110 defense. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Cyberdramon L DigiFuses to Ravemon with Crowmon, Karatenmon, and Taomon, and to with Shawjamon and Pandamon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Cyberdramon is a Dark Vaccine Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 14 memory. It digivolves from Chrysalimon, Veedramon, and BlackGatomon and can digivolve to Alphamon, Justimon, and Titamon. Its special attack is Desolation Claw and its support skill is Justice Union which increases probability of combos occurring and continuing by 10%. In Complete Edition, Cyberdramon can also digivolve from Strikedramon and Turuiemon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Cyberdramon is #163 and is a Dark Vaccine Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 14 memory. It digivolves from Chrysalimon, Veedramon, BlackGatomon, Strikedramon, and Turuiemon, and can digivolve to Alphamon, Justimon, and Titamon. Its special attack is Desolation Claw and its support skill is Justice Union which increases probability of combos occurring and continuing by 10%. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory (Manga) Digimon World Championship Cyberdramon digivolves from Devidramon, Airdramon, Guardromon, Coredramon (Blue), Saberdramon, Veedramon, and Peckmon, and digivolves further into: BlackWarGreymon with 50 Virus-AP, 50 Dragon-AP, and 18 Battles, or Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, with 50 Dragon-AP, 16 Battles, 50% Win, and 2 Egg-Reverts. Digimon Battle Cyberdramon digivolves from Devidramon and can digivolve further into Justimon. There is also a special digivolution line in which Cyberdramon digivolves into Fujinmon instead. Digimon Masters Cyberdramon digivolves from Strikedramon at level 25, and digivolves further into Justimon at level 41. Digimon Heroes! Cyberdramon digivolves from Yaksamon and can digivolve to Justimon. Digimon Soul Chaser Cyberdramon digivolves from Strikedramon and can digivolve to . Digimon Links Cyberdramon digivolves from Chrysalimon, Veedramon, and BlackGatomon, and can digivolve to Alphamon, Justimon, and Titamon. Digimon ReArise Cyberdramon digivolves from Strikedramon and can digivolve to . Notes and references Category:Digimon species Category:Ultimate Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Digimon Wind Guardians family Category:Digimon Nature Spirits family Category:Digimon Virus Busters family Category:Digimon Metal Empire family Category:Digimon Dragon's Roar family Category:Robotic dragons Category:Fictional dragons